


Eight Hundred Years

by ChaoticIdol



Series: Requested Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burning alive, Death, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling the shivers run down her spine, she covered her mouth with her clawed fingers, squeezing her jaw to keep from screaming. The child had gotten smarter over the years, learning the fighting patterns of their enemies. They were skilled at their butchering, but they had never done something like this. Never this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A requested oneshot of Alphys and Undyne -genocide route- ((by my good friend TeddyLSD on Tumblr)) for the song Eight Hundred Years by Jubyphonic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> To set the mood, please listen to Eight Hundred Years by Jubyphonic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic and the writing.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THERE WILL BE BRIEF BUT VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE TOWARDS ONE OF THESE TWO SWEET BABIES

"Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth," Alphys paused, stuttering over her words, " I s-swear is nothing but the truth." 

She glanced up, round glasses slipping down her snout. She could feel her crush's stare on her but she refused to back down from this. This was royal scientist duty and even if she felt terrible about her lies, Alphys knew she couldn't tell Undyne about the cameras or the secret passages that led to the dark, cold halls filled with those...things.

Alphys shivered even more at the thought of those poor souls, wrapping her lab coat tighter around her body. Their eyes locked and the yellow lizard-like monster could tell that Undyne's mind was sorting and deciding whether she was telling the truth or not. She could feel the sweat collecting on her brow, resisting the strong urge to wipe it off. It would give her away. Alphys was never very good at lying, although she could do a decent enough job when it came down to it.

Undyne's tense shoulders loosened, her grip on her spear slacking as she lovingly glanced down at her mate. The leader of the royal guard was worried that Alphys would see her fight the same losing battle that took place everyday now it seemed. The human child was persistent and relentless, going from a killing spree once a year to once a week. Undyne's hope to end the human's slaughter had yet to dim, even after seven years of battling and death. 

She never got to find out what the child did after her death, meeting up with Papyrus in the afterlife and doing the same intense spar-cooking they did before the fighting began, waiting for the others to join them. It seemed that Alphys was never killed, her soul was never spotted roaming around the blank, vastness that was the Void. That fact alone made Undyne's fear quell down to a small simmer in the back of her mind.

Right now the piranha-like guard was preparing for the fight of the day, Papyrus already having fallen. She reached out and tugged Alphys close to her, reveling in the hold her wife of five years offered in returned, before letting go to march to the exit of the royal laboratory. Her spear at the ready, her armor polished and shining making her appear like a valiant knight made from the shadows of Hell. The red of her hair flowed in a wind that wasn't truly there and how she managed to always do that, Alphys would never know. 

She slipped the helmet atop her head, shrouding her face in darkness, appearing as still and silent as a statue. So unlike her, yet the smaller woman could understand how she truly was like that. A small part of her at least. 

Undyne leaned down and left a tender peck on her wife's cheek, spinning on her heel to walk out the building back towards their home. It was a small, humble abode halfway between the Waterfalls and Hotland for the comfort of both of them. The battle was to start there as it usually did. 

Alphys sighed through her nostrils, her face scrunched in hopelessness and worry as she headed over to the monitors. She plopped herself into her stool, switching the screens on and adjusting the views. The child was already on their way, if the feed was to be trusted. Sometimes the signal was weak enough to lag the video feed. She hoped this wasn't one of those times.

She could see in the top left corner the pile of dust from Queen Toriel, the red of Papyrus's scarf around San's throat, and the remains of monsters that had yet to turn to dust. Meaning they were still alive when the child had left them. They had left them there to suffer. Thankfully that had only happened twice to Undyne. It was sad how that was something she had become thankful for. She shook her head and focused on tracking her mate's and the child's progress through the underworld. 

Feeling the shivers run down her spine, she covered her mouth with her clawed fingers, squeezing her jaw to keep from screaming. The child had gotten smarter over the years, learning the fighting patterns of their enemies. They were skilled at their butchering, but they had never done something like this. Never this.

Undyne was walking straight into a trap. The child had taken a volcanic monster captive, placing them under the tub they had placed on the roof of the house, primarily for when it got too hot for Undyne to endure. The crazed child was boiling water. On top of a roof overseeing a battle ground. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were planning. This was new low, even for the human. This was...sickening. 

Despite the dread in her stomach, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Her eyes widened in horror and a bead of sweat ran down her face as she saw Undyne walking swiftly towards the home. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, turn back please! This was the worst thing that Alphys had seen in a while, perhaps worse than the experiments. 

"Undyne, please turn back! Please don't go!" Alphys could hear herself screaming at the panels, tears swelling up in her eyes. 

Like a twisted form of fate, the royal guard leader stopped directly underneath were the child had set the trap. She froze and looked up as she heard the sloshing of water being dumped and with no time to respond she watched her doom seem to come towards her in slow motion, like time had frozen with her body. The time didn't stop for long.

Screams. Horrible, terrible, blood-curling screams could be heard over the sound of boiling water slapping against metal and burning flesh. Alphys eyes widened in horror as she watched her wife, trapped in her armor, begin to be cooked alive. Her hands were twitching as they quickly and desperately began to claw at the latches keeping her in her living hell of a suit. She had dropped to her knees, metal clanking against the hard dirt and mud that seemed to slip underneath her. Her body was convulsing and she was on her back, staring at the top of the caves above, tears leaking out. This had been the only time tears had reached her eyes, and the first and only time they had managed to escape them and slip down her face. 

It was ironic, she was a aquatic monster but she was drowning, the scorching liquids filling her mouth and lungs. She could feel her soul flicker, her body becoming that familiar feeling of nothingness as she turned to dust. She glanced off to the side, where she could see the human. Their eyes held no remorse, no guilt or sadness. Humans really were scum. Her eyes glazed as her face began to convert to the white dust. She could already see Papyrus looking towards her in worry.

Alphys's grip on the panel tightened, her knees scraped from falling off the stool. She felt the sobs wreak her body as she buried her face into her free hand. This couldn't have happened. Why? Had the human child not done enough? She glanced up towards the screen, noting that the child was already walking towards Hotland. She couldn't stay here. With shaky legs, Alphys rose and began her journey down into the chambers underneath the lab. She needed to get somewhere safe.


End file.
